1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a hair fastener and method. More particularly, a comb with a detachable bar attached to the end of the comb""s teeth for securing hair between the comb base and the bar.
2. Description of prior art
Many people like to secure and style their hair away from their face with various hair combs. A single retaining comb and a double, hinged together, comb (xe2x80x9cbananaxe2x80x9d type hair clip) are the most commonly used. Both hold hair, however, the retaining comb often becomes loose over time and the xe2x80x9cbananaxe2x80x9d type hair clip can only gather hair into a xe2x80x9cMohawkxe2x80x9d shape along the middle of the head by combining from both sides, into the center, and connecting above and below the hair section.
The present invention embodies a comb with a detachably connected bar that ahs an elongated channel attached over the comb teeth ends. It allows the user to place the entire comb into a hair section with all its teeth penetrating through the other side of the hair section, and secure the hair between the comb base and the detachably connected bar. The bar covers and hides the teeth ends, it mirrors the comb bases it holds the hair between the comb base and bar, and it keeps the comb from reversing back out of the hair.
An object of the present invention is to provide a locking comb, which is convenient, practical, and expensive for use in hair fastening.
A further object is to provide such an instrument that has a bar that is attachable and detachable to a comb""s teeth ends to secure hair in the space between the comb teeth and the bar.
A further object is to provide such an instrument where all the comb teeth can be placed into a hair section and then pushed back out the other side of the section where the bar can be attached to the comb""s teeth ends to secure the comb in place.
A further object is to provide such an instrument that can be used unassisted by the individual styling their hair, eliminating the expense of a professional stylist.
A further object is to provide such an instrument that can be used to comb the user""s hair before being used as a fastener.
A further object is to provide such an instrument that will quickly hold the user""s hair up in a multitude of neatly secured styles.
A further object is to provide such an instrument that doesn""t become loose on the user""s head.
A further object is to provide such an instrument, wherein, the attachable/detachable bar mirrors the shape oft he comb base for aesthetic reasons.
A further object is to provide such an instrument that can have a length of fabric attached to the comb base and also to the locking bar member for covering the hair fastened between the bar and the comb base.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a locking comb comprising, a comb with a notch on the far right and far left of its teeth ends, and a locking bar that attaches to the teeth notches by a ledge at the ends of the bar.
According to the arrangement described above the comb is placed into a hair section and the locking bar is attached to the comb teeth ends to secure the hair in place.
Accordingly a preferred embodiment of the present invention the comb and locking bar are made of plastic, the comb base mirrors the shape of the bar, and the bar is hollowed out on one side creating a channel or a plurality of openings so the teeth ends can be placed into it to secure.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments given with reference to the accompanying drawings.